Random Turtles
by Mikeylove241
Summary: Things at the sewers go a bit haywire! Follow Donnie as he tries to fix this mess. Please Enjoy!
1. Sticky Stuff

**Hello people! This is my first story/one shot of TMNT. Hope you enjoy!**

Donatello was calmly working on his latest invention, he was about to put the finishing touches on it, when his brother Michelangelo or Mikey busted into the lab, frequently looking for someplace to hide. He seemed a bit pale...

"Donnie, is it okay if I just hide in here for a couple of days? Maybe weeks?!"

Donnie gave Mikey a deadpan look. All he did was turn his back to Mikey, giving a small "no" in the process, and continued typing on his computer. He was used to this kind of stuff Mikey got into, and when you fed up Raph, well...let's not talk about that now shall we?

Mikey quickly ran over to his second youngest brother and got on his knees, he then brought his hands together and opened his eyes as wide as he could make them. Donnie quickly turned away, he wasn't falling for this at all. Mikey then went to extreme measures, let the tears flow and whimper like a puppy that just got kicked out of his owners house with them screaming like a dying cat who was caught up in a paper shredder.

Donnie winced, Mikey never went to extreme measures unless he was really desperate, and by really desperate, he meant getting ready to be absolutly shredded to pieces. He sighed. "Fine Mikey, stay in here, BUT! Only for a day. JUST ONE DAY, got it?"

Mikey was about to reply but a shout interrupted him. "MIKEY! GET YOUR UGLY GETTING READY TO DIE FACE OVER HERE!" Mikey stood his ground for about point zero zero two more seconds before screeching like a monkey becoming drunk and running to Donnie, hiding behind him in a futile attempt to protect himself from the nice caring brother that was coming thier way that very moment.

"Thats it Mikey! You had your chance at living, NOW YOU'RE GOING TO SAY HI TO MR. LEFTY AND MRS. RIGHTY!" Raph then came in the lab, with some sticky stuff on him. He had his arms glued to his sides with his legs in the same state as well. He practicly had to waddle in there with just his feet.

Donnie gave a questioning look at both of his brothers. He gave Raph a look that just screamed '_I feel like going WTF but I'm too confused to do anything.' _He just sighed and turned to Mikey to begin the long, boring lecture.

"Alright Mikey, what did you do?"

"I-i did n-n-nothing! Not a thing, not even if I went to the sewers, got some waste and poured it all over Raph for a great prank and embarresment." He gave a nervous grin at the end, sweat beading down his face.

Donatello was not amused, he almost fell to his knees to ask WHY MAN WHY?! WHY DO I HAVE THIS FAMILY AT MY SIDE?! CAN'T I HAVE A NORMAL LIFE ONCE IN A WHILE?! But then he decided to stay sane for this part and help out Raph. But in his head there was a little voice in his head, saying he was going to break soon. _This family is destroying you man! Get out of here and go live a life like you want to! _Off course he never believed the voice anyway, even though it may be telling the truth.

"Mikey I swear, WHY do you pull these pranks if you know the outcome? Raph is always going to be coming after you EVERY SINGLE TIME, so just go do something else while I tend to Raphael."

"You better run Mikey! **CAUSE I WILL GET YOU WHEN I'M OUT OF HERE!"** Raph screeched.

TBC...


	2. Introduction of craziness

When Mikey rushed out of the lab, Donnie went to Raph's side and started pulling off the sticky stuff after he put on gloves. He was totally going to analyze the stuff when he got Raph out of the mess.

"So Raph, how is your day?" asked Don.

"What do you think Don!? Do you not see the situation I'm in?!" retorted Raph.

"Well I knew that, just wondering if anything happened today that was interesting," By now, Don was wearing a big smirk on his face and stopped helping Raph. "Since you're being smart and yelling at me, I don't think you need my help."

Raph immediately stood up and charged his brother, with his brother shaking his hands in front of him in a 'NO DON'T!' fashion. While they were tumbling, they bumped into an invention Don made and a flash of light spread out within the lab.

Donnie woke up to see nothing out of the ordinary in his lab. He looked around and couldn't find his brother Raph anywhere. How long has he been asleep? He looked over at the clock on his laptop with the April desktop to see that it was 11:23 in the morning. Don sat there for a second before freaking and rushing to the bathroom just outside of the lair to get ready for the training he was late for. Just before he went in he spotted a ridiculous sight.

"AAAAAADVEEEEEEENNTUUUUUREEE!" came a call from Mikey as he came in, riding on Raph's back. He had his bandana in one hand while a twirling rope was in the other. Raph had malicious look in his eyes with foam coming out of his mouth. He was on all fours and was running all over the place like an escaped bull running after a red helicopter. Don was just standing there with WTF?! written all over his body.

Leo then came in with his katanas in both of his hands, before putting them away and getting the same thing written all over him. Both Don and Leo stood there wondering what was going on before rushing to their brothers and tearing them from each other. Leo got the Monstrous Raph while Don got the Adventurous Mikey, they both struggled in their brothers arms wanting to get out and continue what they were doing. So, luckily for them, they escaped leaving their brothers tails on the cold sewer floors.

Don looked at his brother in confusion and his brother looked back, they came to a conclusion. Their family has officially gone crazy, and where was Master Splinter in all of this?!

**Me: Hello! A second chapter is here!**

**Mikey: I like adventure :3**

**Me: *glomps him* You are so ADORABLE! :D**

**Mikey: O.o …Please review I guess. *runs for life***

**Me: GET BACK HEEERREEE! *runs after him***


	3. What is it?

Donnie woke up to see nothing out of the ordinary, that's when all the memories came back to him. Rushing out of bed, Donnie looked out the door to see his brothers chilling on the couch like nothing had happened at all. He went up to them, "Sooo, do you guys remember anything from yesterday?"

Mikey was the first to reply, "Nah, It was all a blur to us, why do you ask Don?"

Donnie stuttered, "U-uh…NOTHING! Absolutely nothing alright! J-just…GET LEO TO EXPLAIN, GOTTA GO BYE!" and with that, he rushed out of the lair.

Mikey turned to Raph, "What was that about, Dude?" he asked.

Raph answered with a shrug of his shoulders and went back to watching TV. Just then, Leo came in with a red face and without a glance to his brothers, went to the kitchen asking himself, "What did I just do, What did I just do, What did I just do?" over and over.

The bros chilling on the couch looked at Leo in confusion before Mikey started to smile. He went to their room and came back out with a camera. With no word, he went to the kitchen after his brother. Raph on the other hand just went on the floor and started doing push ups while balancing on his sais. That was when he was startled out of his position to hear Leo rushing out of the kitchen with Mikey close behind.

"NO MIKEY! I DON'T WANT TO TELL YOU! YOU WILL FREAKING PUT IT ON THE INTERNET AND THE WHOLE WORLD WILL SEE, THAT'S WHY I DON'T WANT YOU TO KNOW!"

"Dude! I was just going to show Raph and have a few laughs, but thanks to you, I have a BRILLIANT IDEA!" Mikey's smile was so huge, it was almost literally from ear to ear!

"JUST, J-JUST…GAH! YOU CAN'T REALLY DO THAT! I STILL WON'T TELL YOU WHAT IT IS!"

"Yes, you will."

"No, I won't."

"Yes, you will."

"No, I won't"

"Will"

"Won't"

"Will"

"Won't"

"Won't"

"Will wa-hey! You can't do that! I'm still not going to tell you what it is!"

"But you said you will!" Mikey whined.

"You said I won't first! So you agreed with me!" Leo retorted.

"Bu-but…You still agreed with me!" That was when Raph had enough.

"ENOUGH! I SWEAR TO GOD, GO CONTINUE THIS IN OUR ROOM IF YOU SERIOUSLY HAVE TO ARGUE! BEFORE I PUNCH YOUR JAWS OFF AND UNTIL YOU EACH CAN'T MOVE A _**MUSCEL**_!"

Both brothers paused right where they were and started to angrily stomp to their room before continuing the argument. Raph gave a sigh of relief before continuing his exercises when Donnie's head peeked in from around a corner.

"Are they gone?" he asked timidly.

"Yeah, they're gone Don." Raph reassured

Donnie gave a sigh of relief and went to sit by his brother's side. "What are you doing?" his bro asked.

"Just sitting here before the peace and quiet gets ruined for the rest of our lives." He answered. His brother chuckled and nodded in understanding before going back to do his exercise silently.

**Me: Third chapter people! Read your reviews and saw that you guys actually like my story!**

**Mikey: Why wouldn't they?**

**Me: …Mine is not like the others, its not the best and I bet not a lot of people pay attention to it…**

**Mikey: …Guys! Please do us a favor and review this story, she would really appreciate it if people loved her stories and actually reviewed to show their thanks for giving them entertainment.**

**Me: I don't own anything except the ideas…**


	4. Leo? Is that you?

Meanwhile with Master Splinter…

Master Splinter was meditating calmly in his room behind the dojo. He was so into it, he was stuck there for one WHOLE day now. Too bad his sons aren't suspecting anything and left him in this state.

With Donnie…

Donnie was just working in his lab with little to no peace and quiet because of Mikey coming into his lab with a camera in his hands. Right now he was rambling mumbo jumbo about Leo doing something in his bedroom privately and him wanting to see if he could get Donnie to put it in an object to hide in his room. So he just said uh-huh to everything he said.

"I'm suspecting he's doing something in the bedroom with the door locked."

"Uh-huh"

"And I was hoping you could take this camera and put it inside something and stick it in our room."

"Uh-huh"

"And now you think Space Heros is awesome and you will be my servant for the rest of my life."

"Uh-huh…WAIT WHAT?!"

Mikey snickered. "So servant, rub my feet and take this camera and disguise it into something that wouldn't stand out in our room."

"NO WAY, I did not sign up for this!"

"Yeah you did servant, hmm servant isn't a good name to call you. I think I'll call you Wilbert." Mikey was laughing at this point.

Donnie was fuming at this point. He snatched the camera out of Mikey's hands and shouted. "Mikey I'll take the camera and put it in the wall if you just SHUT UP!"

"Alright thanks Don!" and with that, Mikey walked out of the lab. It took a few seconds before Donnie could think about what just happened.

"…What did I just get myself into?" he groaned. He stood up out of his chair and went to work on the camera/wall project.

With Leo…

Unknown to him, Donnie had planted the camera in the wall and it was currently filming as he entered the room.

Leo had been getting these urges to do something completely crazy, so crazy that he had to hide in his room when he soothed those urges. He had been getting them as commonly as him watching Space Heros, which trust me, is A LOT.

Leo blushed, he had to sooth his urges right now if he wanted to stay sane, but he felt completely embarrassed after he was done even though nobody was watching, except the camera. First, he took off his gear one by one, Second, he got out a radio and started playing rock music. At this, the camera slowly zoomed in on Leo who stood in the middle of the room and pulled out hoo-la-hoops from seemingly together before putting them on his waist and slowly moving it around.

The rock music got louder as Leo started bobbing his head towards the beat and pointing his fingers at an imaginary audience before he put the hoo-la-hoops on the floor and got out colored pieces of papers. He stuck the pieces over some spotlight he randomly found in the dumpster that Donnie fixed up. Now there was different colored lights coming from different directions and he moved back to the middle of the room again. He got a lampshade from a lamp in the room and put it on his head, and started to air guitar to the music.

Meanwhile with Donnie…and others…

Everybody was in hysterics, just five minutes into the video and BAM! Hilarious vid of Leo! Donnie couldn't believe that their horrible at being cool leader, was having a single party in PRIVATE! They all had a reason to tease Leo and laugh at him now! Raph was laughing so much at his lampshade brother, he had tears streaming down his eyes in joy.

Mikey had pizza in one hand that was halfway finished with a popcorn bucket in the other. When he saw Leo starting to air guitar, he was in the middle of eating pizza when that happened so he started choking. Good thing he coughed up the piece stuck in his throat, wouldn't want to die watching this!

Meanwhile with Leo…

When he felt his urges get satisfied, he took off the lampshade and turned off the radio. He took off the papers from the spotlights and turned them off. He put on his gear and walked out of the room with a blush clearly on his face. He was so humiliated that he just walked straight to the TV and started watching Space Heros while whispering to himself, "Why did I just do that? Why did I just do that?..."

**Me: I LOVE YOU GUYS! I can't believe you actually like my story!**

**Mikey: Seriously M-girl? Making me choke? I thought I was your favorite character!**

**Me: You are Mikey! I'm sorry…**

**Mikey: …Its alright, I could never stay mad at you. Please don't do it again.**

**Me: Alright Mikey, I'll try. Please review this story and tell me what you think! I don't own anything except the ideas. BAI!**


	5. The boring ending

Meanwhile with Splinter...

His eyes were still furrowed in concentration as he was still in his deep meditation state. He was in so far that he could've sworn that he saw his deceased wife, Tang shen, waving at him with a guy that had an awesome brown beard.

With Leo...

Leo had his face covered with his giant turtle hands as a rerun of Space hero's played on the TV. He was blushing so much that if somebody was watching him right there, they would have said his head could explode.

He didn't know what was going on at all, one moment he was minding his own business, the next he was calming his rabid animal of a brother and his wild explorer littlest sibling.

Something was going on , and he wanted to get to the bottom of it.

...

The boys were panting hard after their loud laughing fit, caused by their eldest brother of course. Mikey had finally eaten all of his pizza and popcorn, Raph grabbed a tissue and dried his face off, and Donnie stopped coughing after his throat went hoarse. He knew something was wrong from the very start but decided to give it a chance but now he knows that they can't live like this.

He left his two still healing brothers and headed for his lab.

-time skip-

Donnie was putting his finishing touches on his machine that caused all the mayhem in the first place. His younger and older siblings were sitting on the floor in front of him, watching him.

"Are you sure this will help?" Leo asked for the upteenth time.

"Yes Leo, I fixed everything that was messed up." Donnie sighed.

Donnie shut on the thing and everything went back to normal. The End.

**Ness: Whoa whoa whoa! Whoa! What in the world was that?!**

**Me: A lazy freaking ending... -_-**

**Ness: Why? :(**

**Me: Cause I lost inspiration...**

**Ness: Could I continue it? *Uses puppy dog eyes***

**Me: *resists* No Ness, someone has to have their own account and has to PM me to make an actual ending that seems awesome.**

**Ness: ...**

**Me: Well Ness probably hates me for quitting this story so...bai and I don't own anything except the ideas and all... Now I gotta cheer Ness up.**

**Ness: ...*typing***

**Me: *looks over to see Ness making his own account* N-Ness!**

**Ness: I'm going to continue the story!**

**Me: Ness no! Someone can just PM me if they want to continue it!**

**Ness: That story is going to continue by me and ONLY ME!**

**Me, Ness: *argues***

**Lucas: *stares* ...U-uh... bye Mikeylover241's readers... I guess...**


End file.
